


PRIDE

by Badapdosfizzy



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badapdosfizzy/pseuds/Badapdosfizzy
Summary: The characters of 13 Reasons Why attend their first Pride parade together.





	PRIDE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bad at tagging and doing summaries. This is my first time writing anything related to 13RW but I hope you guys enjoy the story.

To say that Justin and Alex were excited to attend PRIDE would be a major understatement. Not only was it always a fun time for both of them, but it was also their first time going together as a couple. They did not really have anything planned out for the big day except that they would be joined by a couple of friends. Both Alex and Justin had been through their fair share of hardship in the last couple of weeks. Justin had finally gone to the police after a particularly bad fight with Seth; when he was arrested Justin’s mother refused to even share a living space with her son, leaving Justin practically homeless. Alex’s home situation had not been pleasant either since his parents decided a divorce was necessary after the constant never-ending fights. It all started after Alex came out to them and announced that he has a boyfriend; Alex had not been expecting to be supported in his home based on his upbringing, so he was pleasantly surprised when his father stood by him and defended him to his mother who claimed Alex would outgrow that rebellious phase. His brother had also shown his support and reassured Alex that he would always support his little brother and would love him no matter what; however that did not mean that his boyfriend would get away without the If-You-Hurt-My-Little-Brother-I-Will-Hurt-You-Way-Worse talk. Though it was tough and painful to have his mother walk away from their family Alex is grateful that the people who stuck around love him unconditionally.

Alex woke up to the sound of his father calling his name from downstairs and wondered for a minute how early it was if his father was still home. He slowly made his way down the flight of stairs and grunted when he did not see his father, “what is it?” he asked groggily.

“Justin’s here.” Deputy Standall called from the kitchen.

This seemed to brighten up the boy’s foul mood after being woken up and picked up the pace to get to the kitchen quickly.

“Good morning,” Justin smirked as he saw his boyfriend walk in while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Morning,” Alex replied smiling and stood next to his father, who was currently scrambling some eggs. “you don’t have to go to work today?” Alex asked slightly concerned.

“Not today,” his father replied and walked to the fridge to retrieve the orange juice, “I have to meet up with the lawyer in about an hour.”

“Ah,” Alex replied as he averted his eyes from his father. He knew that his father was not upset at him and that he did not blame his son for his mother’s decision yet Alex could not help but feel guilty that he ruined his parents marriage despite his father’s reassurance that he wasn’t the one to break up the family.

“I’ll just leave you boys breakfast and I’ll be on my way.” Mr. Standall said as he checked the bacon currently frying on a pan and the last couple of pancakes. “Is there anything else that you boys want?” he asked aiming the question at Justin, knowing his son’s answer.

“No, sir. Thank you.” Justin replied politely.

Alex watched as Justin and his father talked about Justin’s classes and his plans for the future like going to college and playing college basketball. Alex gave his input once in awhile but was otherwise happy to just sit back and watch the interaction before him. Alex knew that his father was a tough-love kind of guy but he could tell that he absolutely adored Justin. He appreciated manliness, politeness, and all things that came easy to Justin. Mr. Standall loves sports and since his eldest son went away to college he has not really had anyone to talk to about who’s currently on top of which league so justin’s presence in the house was a relief for both Standall men. 

“Alright, I’m heading out now. Enjoy your breakfast and have fun at the parade,” Mr. Standall said as he gathered his things. “Take care of him,” he said looking at Justin as he ruffled Alex’s hair.

“Of course, sir.” Justin replied and shook his hand.

“Good luck,” Alex called out as his father walked out the front door. Alex moved to pull out a couple of plates and proceeded to put a couple of pancakes and a few strips of bacon on each plate. He was in the process of spooning eggs onto the plates when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Alex finished setting up both plates and turned around in Justin’s arms, “would you like some coffee or orange juice?”

“I’d like my morning kiss first if that’s alright with you,” Justin said trying to lean in for a kiss.

Alex placed a hand on his chest effectively stopping him and shoving him away slightly, “I haven’t brushed my teeth.”

“I don’t care.” Justin whispered and leaned in again, this time he wasn’t stopped so he cupped Alex’s face in his hands and slowly brought his lips to the other boy’s. He nibbled on Alex’s bottom lip and deepened the kiss more. If anyone were to ask Justin what his favorite thing about dating Alex is he would say it is the kisses, no doubt about it. They kissed slowly and gently for a moment longer before Justin pulled away slightly, “maybe I should’ve let you brush your teeth first,” he joked and could not help the laugh that came when Alex shoved his face away.

“I hate you,” Alex whined before turning back to the food and giving Justin a plate, “Asshole.”

 

Both boys finished eating with only minor teasing and just a few exchanged kisses before going up to Alex’s bedroom to pick out clothes for the parade. They rummaged through countless t-shirts and jeans before deciding on a pair of light blue wash skinny jeans, rolled at the ankle, and a pair of white vans as well as a white t-shirt with the pansexual flag colors bleeding from the collar and shoulders for Alex. Justin was already wearing a pair of black ripped jeans, dark brown combat boots, and a similar white shirt to Alex’s with the bisexual flag colors bleeding from the collar and shoulders.

Justin turned to look at Alex as he finished fixing up his hair with a mischievous grin on his face. “Damn, you look good,” he wolf-whistled, “I definitely approve of that outfit.”

Alex blushed and kissed Justin’s cheek sweetly, “thank you.” He looked Justin up and down appreciatively before giving him a thumbs up and wink, “you don’t look so bad yourself.”

Justin reached for Alex’s hand and kissed the boy’s knuckles, “as much as I’d love to just stay here all day with you, I did promise Monty we’d be at his house at exactly 9:00 o’clock and it’s past 8:30 already. We should really get going. Plus, if we are even a little bit late to pick up Clay I’m sure he will have a panic attack.”

“Okay, fine.” Alex pouted before retrieving his hand from Justin’s grip and collecting his phone, keys, and wallet. “But I’m only doing this so early in the morning to save Clay the psychological and emotional distress.” 

 

Alex drove to pick up Jessica, Jeff, Clay, and Hannah while Justin sat next to him and looked at the back seat, “they are all so not gonna fit back there, babe.”

“Well, at least they’re getting a ride.” Alex said mindlessly as he looked at the road.

“You look so hot when you’re focusing.” Justin whispered seductively as he reached over to massage his fingers through Alex’s hair.

Alex smiled and looked at Justin.

“Eyes on the road, Standall.” Justin chastised his boyfriend before he could say anything.

Alex rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead again before deciding that turning on the radio was better than listening to Justin whistle You Are My Sunshine for the third time in a row, something to which Justin took offense and pretended not to pay attention to Alex the rest of the way until they reached Jeff’s house.

They eventually picked everyone up and although they were all crammed in the backseat they were all having the time of their lives with the anticipation of finally going to the parade.

 

When they reached Monty’s house, everyone rushed out of the car and found Tyler and Ryan already inside the house. Jeff immediately walked over to Monty and greeted him with a hug while everybody else pretended not to notice them. They had been walking around their feelings for a long time but simply refused to acknowledge them. They were always together and hooked up occasionally but claimed they were just friends even though everyone knew they were practically married. 

“Tony called and said he and Brad would be a little bit late.” Jeff informed everyone that had just arrived. He immediately saw Clay’s eyes widen and rushed to reassure him that everything was okay.

“He said he would be here early,” Clay pouted.

Hannah leaned against Clay and quickly explained that it was okay and they had plenty of time before the parade stated at 11:30 and was able to calm Clay down.

Ryan made his way to the kitchen and helped Tyler paint a rainbow on each of Monty’s cheeks, only pretending to be annoyed every time Monty fidgeted while sneakily glancing at Jeff as he Clay and Hannah laughed on one of the couches in the living room.

Justin sat on the other couch and pulled Alex next to him. Jessica eventually made her way over and sat on the table in front of their couch pulling out a small black bag from her purse. “I bought these temporary tattoos the other day and they have every single pride flag,” she explained as she pulled each tattoo sheet one by one, “please let me put some on you two.” She said and looked so excited that the boys instantly agreed.

Jessica put temporary tattoos on everyone that would allow her to and seeing her bubble up with joy eased everyone's minds and improved the atmosphere with happy vibes. Jessica began dancing and jumping around to some imaginary tune that she began to hum. Justin didn’t know what he was humming along to but it didn’t stop him from taking Jessica’s hands and dancing badly with her. Alex looked on smiling as his boyfriend and best friend made absolute fools of one another.

 

Tony and Brad were never able to make it to Monty’s house before the parade because of the tremendous amount of traffic created from closing down roads for the parade so they decided to simply meet up there. The couple sat together under a tree while they waited for Tony’s friends to arrive. Brad anxiously played with Tony’s fingers and Tony could instantly tell that something was bothering the other boy and decided to ask, “You doin’ okay there?”

Brad looked at Tony and exhaled deeply, “yeah, it’s just your friends.” Brad said worriedly as he gauged Tony’s expression to make sure his statement hadn’t offended him. “It’s just that they’re friends with your ex and they really like him, which is fine but I can’t help but feel like they don’t like me.”

“Brad,” Tony started and moved to sit in front of his boyfriend. “They do like you; they’re probably just a little intimidated because you’re older and they think you’re too cool.”

“Cool?” Brad asked dumbfounded, “I’m the farthest thing from cool.”

“I know that but they don’t,” Tony smiled teasingly.

Brad pushed Tony away slightly while faking an offended look on his face, “you’re an asshole.”

“Yeah but I’m your asshole, mi vida.” Tony winked at the older boy.

Brad grabbed Tony’s shirt collar and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Save some love for the rest of us,” Clay whistled as the coupled pulled apart; Tony looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted which prompted Clay to laugh loudly.

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, “always such a cockblock, Clay.” He offered a hand to Brad and helped him up. They then greeted everyone and Tony was relieved to see that Monty, Jeff, Alex, Clay, Hannah, and Brad were getting along spectacularly.

 

Everyone at PRIDE were having the time of their lives. There were people dancing everywhere, strangers making out with other strangers, people creating new friendships, the rest of the group marched on enthusiastically, and Tyler was taking photos of everyone and everything. It wasn’t until Tyler stayed behind looking at some of the photos he had taken that Monty decided to ask if he had taken any of Jeff and him; Tyler grinned knowingly and started going through every single photo he had taken of the boys separately.

“This one is my favorite,” Tyler said as he pulled up a photo and showed it to Monty. There was colored confetti everywhere on the photo and right at the center stood Monty with Jeff wrapped around him while pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Monty looked at the photo smiling before looking up and immediately setting his sight on Jeff who was signing a banner with Brad and Justin, “can I keep this one once you develop them?” he asked while zooming in to their faces on the photo. They both looked happy and Monty knew at that moment that he couldn’t hide whatever he was feeling for his best friend anymore. 

“Of course,” Tyler smiled and put his camera away before rushing to join Clay and Alex. 

Monty made his way to Jeff and slipped an arm around him and pulled him back. “Hey,” he whispered as he nuzzled his face on Jeff’s neck and pressed light kisses on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Jeff smiled as he rested his hands on the arm currently around him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Monty spun Jeff around and smiled wide when he saw the confusion in his best friend’s eyes. “Just happy.” Monty did not wait for a reply before cupping Jeff’s face in his hands and leaning in to lightly peck the other boy’s lips. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips, “like a lot. I’m in love with you and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way but I don’t wanna pretend that we’re just friends anymore. I wanna be with you but if you don’t then I’ll understand and we-”

“Shut up, Monty.” Jeff demanded before leaning in and capturing the other boy’s lips in his own. “I love you too.”

 

“Looks like those two finally got their crap together,” Clay pointed at Jeff and Monty as he walked hand in hand with Hannah.

“It was about time,” Hannah laughed and Clay swore he fell in love a little more at the sound of it. “Ryan seems to have found a friend.”

Clay looked in the same direction and saw Ryan walking with a boy he didn’t recognize. They had their arms linked together and for the first time since Clay had known Ryan he could see that the boy was genuinely happy. Not necessarily because he was with a boy but because of the environment that they were in. 

“I’m really glad you’re here with me, Helmet.” Hannah squeezed his hand.

“Wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else.” Clay said and kissed Hannah’s cheek.

 

By the time Alex found Justin in the crown again he was surrounded by multiple drag queens who all seemed very eager to share some glitter with him. 

Justin looked up and saw Alex approaching, he waved him over and introduced him to his new friends Candace, Marie, and Trixxie.

“Since you’re here now, do you mind us putting glitter on him?” Trixxie asked Alex while pointing to Justin.

“Knock yourselves out,” Alex said and winked at Justin.

Candace and Marie immediately pulled Justin’s shirt off him and began rubbing glitter on his pecs and shoulders.

“Wanna do the honors?” Candace asked Alex and handed him a small bag of glitter while pointing at Justin’s abs.

“It’s edible glitter,” Trixxie smirked.

Alex took the bag and poured its contents on his hand; he winked at Justin and rubbed the glitter on his abs. Alex could feel Justin flexing under his hand and when he looked up he saw him smirking.

“Since its edible glitter,” Justin started with a mischievous glint in his eyes once Alex was done, “will you lick it off my abs later?”

“You wish,” Alex rolled his eyes sarcastically and pushed him away lightly.

“It’s your turn now, sweetcheeks.” Marie smiled at Alex.

“Oh no, this is gonna stay on me too long.” He complained halfheartedly.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll lick it all off later.” Justin winked at him before taking his boyfriend’s shirt of and asking for a bag of glitter to begin massaging it onto Alex’s chest.

“I hate you,” Alex mumbled lightly as he pouted and blushed slightly.

“Love you too, baby” Justin smiled and pecked Alex’s lips.

 

The rest of the day went on smoothly for everyone, they all had the time of their lives together, and swore they would go together again the following year. Sine Monty’s parents were away for the weekend he decided to invite Jeff, Justin, and Alex back to his house. They set up a bonfire and gathered up the warmest blankets they could find. Monty and Alex went inside the house to look for drinks and a couple of snacks so they could eat something while waiting for their pizza to arrive.

Justin and Jeff sat by the fire, simply staring at the flame in a comfortable silence until Justin cleared his throat, “so, you and Monty.”

“Me and Monty what?” Jeff asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing to hide the smile currently threatening to split his face in half.

“Nothing,” Justin rolled his eyes at his friend. They fell back into a comfortable silence until they heard the back door of Monty’s house slide open. “I’m just glad y’all sorted things out, man.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jeff said as Monty placed their drinks on a small table by the fire-pit.

“You too what?” Monty asked Jeff as he took a seat beside him.

Jeff simply shook his head and smiled at the other boy.

Alex opened the bag of popcorn he had been holding and proceeded to sit on Justin’s lap.

“There’s another chair six inches away from him y’know.” Monty teased him.

Alex stuck his middle finger out and thrusted the bag of popcorn towards Justin.

“Don’t listen to him, baby.” Justin snaked his arm around Alex’s waist and pulled the boy closer to him. “He’s just mad that he wasn’t getting any until today.”

Alex giggled as Jeff and Monty nearly spat their drink out, “they were getting some; They just didn’t realize we all knew.”

“Fuck you, Standall.” Monty shouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“No thanks, man. Jeff might get mad.” Alex winked at him and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

“I hate all of you.” Jeff said and leaned back on his chair while watching the fire.

The four boys couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of Jeff and Monty trying to hide their relationship. Alex and Justin sat cuddling in their chair and whispering things to each other, causing them both to giggle occasionally while Monty and Jeff sat mostly in comfortable silence with their fingers laced together. It had been a good day for all of them and they content to have been able to share it with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it and would like to submit something for me to write please do so. This is the only thing keeping me sane at the moment so I'd appreciate it. Please leave a comment with feedback so that I can improve in my writing. Thank you.


End file.
